Superhero Couple Laws
by Britney25137
Summary: At sky high there is laws to being a superhero couple.  Find out what happens when Layla and Will brake one of the most important ones.  I suck at summary's! Couples..Will/Layla Zack/Magenta
1. Chapter 1 Time to wake up!

Chapter 1~told from Will's point of view

"Back to school Will" I heard my dad say as he shook me to wake up. "But I don't want to" I said hoping my dad would let me skip. "Oh, but you just have to Will, Did you forget, this is your senior year!" Great, Thanks for reminding me I thought. I then hopped out of bed. I didn't want to get out of bed though. The only reason I got out of bed was because of Layla.

Layla is my girlfriend. She was my best friend, but long story short, now she's my girlfriend. We fell in love during freshman year along with Zack and Magenta.

Zach and Magenta are my best friends. Each of us has a special power.

Zach was voted most useless power in the school yearbook. Zack is kind of like a glow stick, pretty much he can glow.

Magenta is a shape shifter. She shape shifts into, well, a guinea pig. The cool thing about Magenta is she has purple highlights in her hair so every time she shifts she looks like a purple rat.

Zach and Magenta were named the most unlikely couple in the year book. Zach is very hyper, while Magenta is very calm.

Then Layla, has this special power with plants. She can pretty much do anything with plants.

Me, I have two super powers. My parents are like the most know people in the town. They go out every day and save the world from all sorts of different things. My two powers are Flying (Like my mom), and Super strength (Like my dad). So, I kind of have the best of both worlds.

I go to a school named Sky High. If course you already know I'm getting ready to graduate. And this is my story of my senior year at sky high.

Please note that the first chapter isn't that long yet and I haven't got to the summery yet, but I will so keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2 The bus ride

Chapter 2-Again told from Will's point of view (In the future it might be told from different point of views)

I get dressed and head out the door to meet up with Layla.

Layla and I have caught the bus together every day since the first grade.

"Hey Will, have a great summer" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Only because I spent most of it with you" I said back. "Me too" Layla said.

I could see the bus coming from afar.

"Man, I can't wait to see Zach and Magenta" Layla said breaking the silence.

"Yea me neither."

The bus was now in front of us. Layla and I then walked around to the other side and started up the steps to the bus.

"Welcome back to Sky High" the new bus driver said. We did used to have the greatest bus driver Ron Wilson, but he's now working for the mayor. I'm going to miss him.

"Back here you guys" I heard Zach shout out from the back. I already knew without looking Zach was sitting with Magenta. Layla and I then walked to the back. There was an empty seat in front of them. "So how'd your summer go" Zach asked me. I looked over at Layla, her and Magenta where already talking. "Good" I said back. "Dude, I had the best summer ever" Zach said starting to lean back.

"So what did you do all summer" I asked Zach. "This was the longest I've kept a girlfriend, remember?"

"Wow Zach." "I've had been trying to get Magenta for 2 years" Zach said.

"Yeah, I remember" I said still remembering us back in eighth grade when all he talked about was Magenta.

"Dude, did you know there's a new set of laws superheroes have to obey while being in a relationship with another superhero" Zach asked me. "No, when did they make that?" "Oh just this summer, now I have to go over to Magenta's house and let her dad read us the rules" Zach said with a weird look on his face. "Oh great, that means my parents are probably going to invite Layla over and read her the rules too." "Probably my friend" Zach said slapping my shoulder.

"Here we go" I heard the bus driver yell. I knew we were getting ready to fly off the bridge and go soaring into the air. Man I loved the rush we got when this happened. We could hear a group of kids screaming their head off.

"Freshman's" Me and Zach said at the same time. "I remember our first time" I heard Zach say over all the screaming kids. "Yeah, me too" I said. Eventually we were there. "This is going to be another fun year" Layla said as we exited off the bus. "You mean another year of boring learning" Zach said.


	3. Chapter 3 The speeches

Chapter 3~ told from Will's point of view

"I can't believe its already senior year" Zach said.

"You were right Layla, senior year came here faster than we thought" I said.

"Yea, Only one more year then, college" Magenta said.

"My parents will probably cry like babies" I said knowing that they would. I mean think about it, my mom almost cried when it was my first day of high school.

Up ahead I could see the new student body president. Her name was Carrie, otherwise known as Ice Girl. The only thing I knew about her, was that she was Warren's girlfriend.

"Hello, welcome back to Sky High" She said was a smile on her face. From what I knew about her, she always had a smile on her face.

"Fun, Fun" Zach said sarcastically.

Everyone around us laughed. Zach can sometimes crack the best jokes.

"Anyways, have a great year" Carrie said. She then waked us to the cafeteria where we wait for the principal to come and greet us back, and then we get assigned new lockers.

"Welcome back" Principal Powers said. "Please report to your homeroom. There you will get your new lockers."

"I have a stupid math teacher for homeroom" Magenta said getting up from her seat.

"Consider yourself lucky" Zach said. "At least you don't have coach Boomer."

"Me and Will have a Language Arts teacher" Layla said.

"Lucky" Zach and Magenta said at the same time.

"Jinks" they said at the same time again.

I know I haven't got to the laws yet, but I will eventually!


	4. Chapter 4 The Dread

**I would like to thank Crazy4cocoapuffs for reviewing Chapter 3, and FutureOlympian for reviewing the first two chapters! Plus others that favorited! And by request chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>Will's Point of View<strong>

Needless to say, the day went by terrible. I mean what can you expect, it's a school day.

I get home after getting off the school bus and head upstairs to my bedroom. I don't know why, but for some reason I knew my parents were going to saw something about those new laws. I decided to go ahead and do homework which would take enough time until dinner.

"Will honey, come downstairs dinner's ready" I heard my mom stay right about 6:00. "Coming mom" I say.

I head down the stairs to the smell of delicious food. Man I'm so hungry.

As I sit down at the table, I heard my father start whispering to my mom. I'm worried, but I knew it was coming.

"Will, we need to talk to you about something."

"I already know what it is mom" I say as my mom looks over at my dad suspiciously.

"How" She asks.

"Friends" and by friends I'm referring to Zach.

"Oh, so you know about the laws?"

"Yes, mother."

"I'd like you to go call Layla, Will."

I spit out a mouthful of water onto my plate when I hear my mom. "Now" I ask.

Then she lets my father take over talking. "Actually, we would Will, we have a backed up schedule all week, so all we have is now."

Uneasy I go upstairs to call Layla. I then start to dial her number and I notice my hands are shaking. What? Will Stronghold is never nervous about anything. I guess it's just an uneasy feeling.

* * *

><p>Layla rings the door bell and I rush over to answer the door before my parents do. I'm kind of nervous because I didn't explain anything to Layla on the phone. Practically, she doesn't even know why she's here.<p>

"Hey Will" She says stepping in.

"I bet your wondering why you're here."

"Actually, I am."

"Hello Layla" Mom and dad say stepping into the living room where Layla and I are.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold" She says with an everlasting smile on her face.

"Please, call us Josie and Steve because let's face it Layla, your part of the family."

I look over at Layla, and notice she still has that everlasting smile on her face. Like I said, it's pretty much everlasting.

"Might I ask why I'm here?"

"Well, Layla as you probably know there is a bunch of new laws regarding you two being well, together."

"Oh yes, I'm very aware."

My mom butts in with the question I've been dreading all night "Shall we take a look?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the laws! I promise! Next chapters after that will be how Will and Layla break one of the most important one's!<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Laws

Chapter 5~Will's POV

Layla and I make our way into the kitchen while my mom goes and gets the "book".

This actually isn't as bad as I thought. Everyone (By everyone meaning Zach) made it seem so bad.

"Already, here it is" my mom said slamming the book on the table a little to hard. Our kitchen table has been through a lot though considering my dad is super strong, and so am I.

"Already. Rule #1, no drug dealing with your partner of any sort."

"We're not worried about you and Layla with these rules though. You're good kids, and I don't think you would break any of them" My dad says always trying to make me feel better. He obviously knows I've been kind of nervous about the whole situation.

"Here will, you and Layla look through this page. Don't turn the page yet though, it's the most important rule, and the parents have to go into detail about it" My mom says siding the book over to me and Layla. I then skim over the rules.

Rule #2, no peer pressure on you're partner or other couples.

Rule #3, under the age of 18, no staying out later than midnight unless accompanied by an adult (s).

Rule #4, no bonding. (Meaning they're is this one "potion" I guess you could call it, that you drink that makes you live forever with that one person.)

Rule #5, no drug references.

Rule #6, no gay, bi-sexual, or lesbian relationships.

I stop reading. These are the stupidest rules I've ever heard. I tell my mom I'm finished reading because I'm not reading twenty stupid rules that I'm probably never going to break. I can see Layla only skimmed through them too because they're stupid.

"Wow, you guys are quick readers" My mom says knowing that Layla and I only skimmed and didn't even read all of them.

"Now guys, I'm not worried about this rule at all with you two because I know you're good kids and I know you would wait." What does my mom mean by wait?

"Rule #21, the female in the relationship can not get pregnant unless married. Meaning you have to me older than eighteen and married."

Again, another stupid rule I know I won't break.

"You won't have to worry about that one Mrs. Stronghold it's against my family line" Layla says.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it" My dad asks.

And for once I can actually say "Yea, you're right dad. It wasn't so bad!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so happy with this story! Not many people have reviewed, but a lot of people have favorited! Thank you!<strong>

**P.S. I plan on making this a long story! (If not, there will be a sequel!) But I'm gonna try to make it long!**

**Read and Review!**

**P.S.S. The next chapters will be longer, I promise!**


End file.
